


Star Wars Headcanons

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But that's mainly because I requested a lot of Cassian HC's from her, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Headcanon, Star wars headcanons, There's a lot of Cassian Andor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 21,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: These are a collection of Star Wars headcanons that my friend posted. They don't have a AO3 account and are too anxious to get one but they asked me to post them for them. Not to be confused with my Star Wars Headcanons that will also be posted on here.





	1. K2 meeting the puppy you got Cassian

  * You both had the puppy for a few days now before K2 had actually seen it.
  * He was busy for a bit helping some people around the base do some things before he finally had a free chance to get away.
  * When he was finally done, he of course first came to see you and Cassian. He had missed you both and wanted to go see you both right away.
  * He wasn’t expecting to see a puppy there with you both though.
  * So when he walked in the door and saw Cassian and you cuddled up on the sofa together with a small puppy in your lap. He stopped in his tracks, confused at first before speaking up.
  * “What is that creature?” He asked, pointing at the small puppy that laid in your lap.
  * Cassian chuckled at the droid before gently picking up the puppy from your lap and holding it up to show K2 better. “It’s a puppy! Our puppy! Even yours!”
  * “A what?”
  * “A puppy.”
  * K2 stood there in the doorway still, clearly confused. You couldn’t hold back the laugh you had; his reaction was just too funny! He really did not know what a puppy was.
  * “C'mere,Kay!” You called over to him. He walked over and stood in front of both you and Cassian now,still eyeing the puppy with curiosity.
  * “Sit down and hold out your hands!” You spoke again. He did as you asked as he sat down on the floor and held his metal hands out.
  * You gently took the puppy from Cassian and placed her into K2’s hands. “Be gentle now,alright?”
  * He nodded,carefully holding onto the puppy as he watched her wiggle around in his hands. She started to playfully try and bite at his fingers and you and Cassian both laughed at this.
  * “She likes you,Kay!” You grinned,watching him now hold the puppy close to his chest as he pet her.
  * “I like her too!” He said,still petting her fluffy head. “A lot!”




	2. Bail getting worried about you when you come back hurt after a mission

  * You had been on a mission with Anakin and Obi Wan when the whole thing went wrong.
  * You ended up wounded badly and both Anakin and Obi Wan blamed themselves for it. Though it wasn’t their fault at all. They still felt so bad though.
  * They were also really worried about you and right away called off the entire mission so they could get you back to a safe place.
  * They got in contact with Bail,your husband,as fast as they could. They told him what happened and he was really worried for you.
  * He prepared a room for you while he waited for you and the two men to arrive back.
  * He got all the supplies he thought you may need and a bed ready.
  * Once you arrived,he was there right away by your side,checking your wounds over as best he could before gently picking you up bridal style and carrying you to the room.
  * He laid you down and quickly started to clean all the wounds that were covering your arms and chest as gently as he could.
  * You mumbled out his name as you gently took hold of his hand and squeezed it. He smiled.
  * “Shh..Don’t talk..Rest. Okay?” He whispered as he still held onto your hand.
  * You could tell he was really worried about you,he was trembling a bit as he cleaned out your wounds,though he was trying to hide it.
  * “Bail…I’m alright…don’t worry!” You smiled up at him.
  * He stopped for a brief second to look down at you before finally as careful as he could sat down on the bed beside you.
  * “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had lost you..I love you so much..” He whispered,placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. “I love you so much..”
  * You both stayed that way for a bit before it turned into you both cuddling on the bed together for hours. Bail let you borrow his coat to sleep in as well since he knew you loved it so much. It made you feel a lot better and less sore to be cuddled up in it next to him.
  * You may have been hurt badly from the mission,but you were adoring this situation you were in at the moment. He was a giant teddy bear and you loved him so much.




	3. Getting Cassian a puppy

  * Cassian had been really down ever since he got back from his last mission.
  * A lot of things went wrong and he blamed himself for it all.
  * He was just upset over the whole thing.
  * You hated seeing your husband this way; you missed seeing him happy and smiling.
  * You knew you had to do something to try and help..But you didn’t know what exactly that was.
  * Until a thought finally came to your mind.
  * A puppy; a puppy would cheer him up so much!
  * He had mentioned before in late night talks between the two of you that he’d love to have a puppy someday. One that you two could raise together.
  * The next day you went out and brought the cutest one you could find. One you knew Cassian would just adore so much.
  * You kept the puppy hidden with you in your shared bedroom on the base all day. You stayed with her so she’d not be alone and kept her busy with treats and some toys you had bought her to chew on.
  * Cassian didn’t come home until late that day. He was tired and still upset from the mission that happened days ago.
  * He showered and changed into his pajamas before he finally came into your shared room. But he stopped in his tracks when he opened the door and saw a small puppy running over towards him.
  * You smiled as you watched him; his face going from sad to happy in a matter of seconds. He was finally smiling again.
  * “A puppy..?” He asked you,smiling over at you as he sat down on the floor,letting the puppy crawl in his lap.
  * You nodded,moving over to sit beside him. “You like her?”
  * He nodded,a big smile still upon his face as he held onto the small puppy in his lap,gently petting her. “I love her..”
  * You were so happy to see him smiling again. He clearly adored the puppy already and she seemed to love him too.
  * You were about to speak again but he cut you off as he placed his lips on yours in a really passionate kiss. This way his way of showing how much he appreciated what you did for him to make him happy again. He truly loved you so much and he also truly loved the puppy.
  * He pulled away after what felt like forever,still looking in your eyes as he smiled at you. “Thank you so much..”




	4. Obi Wan holding his daughter for the first time

  * To say he wasn’t nervous would be a lie. He wasn’t insanely nervous..But nervous enough to make him a bit on edge.
  * The baby was so small and fragile and he was worried she would break in his arms if he wasn’t careful.
  * You calmed his nerves down though and assured him that he and the baby would be just fine and safe.
  * “Do you want to hold her now…?” You asked quietly as you looked up at your husband.
  * He nodded.
  * He had calmed down a lot and finally felt relaxed. He now sat down on your bed next to you and you gently handed him his newborn daughter.
  * Her hair was a mixture of yours and his and it was so beautiful. Your baby was perfect and you both loved her so much already.
  * You heard him gasp lightly as he looked down at her. You swore you saw a few tears fall down his cheeks as he smiled.
  * He held her close and her tiny hand held onto his bigger one and it was so adorable.
  * Obi Wan holding his newborn baby was by far the cutest thing you had ever seen before. He was so gentle the way he held her and was gently cooing at her to keep her from getting nervous in his arms.
  * “She loves you so much already…” You smiled as you watched them.
  * Obi Wan didn’t reply. He just simply smiled the biggest smile you had ever seen from him before he looked back down at the baby that was now asleep in his arms.
  * “I love her so much already,too..”




	5. Trying to fix a droid and raging when Cassian walks in

  * You loved your job,you truly did. But some days it got the best of you.
  * Everything was going wrong and the droid you had been trying to fix wasn’t going well at all.
  * You couldn’t figure out the issue nor how to fix it; and that made you mad.
  * You always knew how to fix droids and any issues they had. Why now were you having issues? It annoyed you to no end.
  * You tried staying calm,but when a fuse broke and you saw multiple sparks come out the droid before it totally shut down,you had enough.
  * “Damn it!” You cursed,throwing your tools across the room and into the nearby door. It left a mark which made you even more annoyed because now you had another thing to repair.
  * “Great” you groaned before kicking the metal pieces from the droid that were lose across the floor as well.
  * You just wanted to cry. The droid was worse off now than it had been and it was your fault. You felt so bad.
  * You sighed deeply,placing your head in your hands as you felt a few tears trail down your face and onto the ground.
  * “Y/N…What happened?” You heard your boyfriend’s gentle voice call out as he came into the room. He quickly made his way over to you and sat down beside you,pulling you into his arms.
  * “Everything.” You snapped,not meaning to sound as rude you did.
  * Cassian looked around the room and saw the tools tossed everywhere and the small droid you had been fixing over to the side with smoke and sparks coming out of it.
  * He sighed and held you closer to his chest as he wiped your tears. “Shhh..It’s okay! Don’t cry..Alright?”
  * Your breathing calmed down and after a bit,so did your tears and anger.
  * You didn’t want to move from his arms. You felt calm and not a bit of anger or stress anymore. It was the best you felt all day. Your work and the droid long forgotten as you lost yourself in his embrace.
  * “Don’t leave me…” You mumbled out finally,grasping his shirt tighter as if so he wouldn’t leave as you buried your head into his chest.
  * “I won’t. I never will.” He smiled down at you,his hands finding their way to the sides of your face before he leaned down and placed his lips upon yours.
  * You weren’t expecting that but you returned the kiss to him as a smile grew on your lips and you giggled against him,finally pulling away for air a bit later.
  * “I can help you fix the droid as well..If you want…” Cassian said as he nodded towards the droid,his chest still moving a bit heavy from the kiss.
  * “I’d like that very much…” You smiled.




	6. Playing with Kylo's hair while cuddling after a long day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is a giant fluff ball.

  * You had thought the day would never come to an end. You had been training hard all day with Kylo and it was exhausting.
  * He wanted to teach you how to fight properly and be able to defend yourself,should you ever need to.
  * And thus,he was teaching you long and hard hours daily.
  * But when night finally came and you found yourself snuggled up against him in your shared bed,you found it totally worth it.
  * You two did this every night it seemed after a long and tiring day of training and work. And you both loved it so much. (Though,Kylo didn’t like to admit it…)
  * Kylo always laid on his back and you snuggled up against his side,your head laid upon his chest and your arms wrapped around him in a protective manner.
  * You could hear his heart beating gently against your face and it was so relaxing. It was easy to fall asleep when everything was so calm and comfy.
  * But you often times found yourself playing with his long dark hair instead of sleeping most nights.
  * “Your hair is so beautiful…” You muttered out quietly as your fingers gently ran through his hair.
  * He sighed and closed his eyes as a smile came upon his face. Your fingers now gently rubbing against his temples and still putting his hair up in all kinds of styles as you ran your fingers through it. He looked so relaxed and you loved seeing him in such serenity.
  * “Is it?” He finally replied back as he opened his eyes up to look at you now.
  * “Mhhm…Best hair in the galaxy!”
  * He chuckled at this before pulling you even closer to him and cuddling you tightly to his chest as his lips kissed your head gently. “I love you..”
  * It was always a shock to hear those words come out of his mouth,but you loved it when they did. He didn’t just say this to anyone.
  * “I love you,too..” You said as you buried your head into him,his large hands now laid upon your back,gently rubbing it as he held you close to him. It was perfect.
  * After a bit,when you seemed close to being asleep,his hands now found their own way into your hair this time. He was so gentle and soft with how he did it. He didn’t want to tangle your hair and hurt you so he was very gentle.
  * He thought you were asleep,but you were very much awake and loving this so much. He was basically an expert at this. You’d be sure to thank him the next morning with so many hugs and kisses.




	7. Cassian teaching you to use a blaster

  * You had been the only one on the crew that had never properly learned how to shoot a blaster before. Or shoot one at all for that matter. Not once.
  * You didn’t know why. But you just hadn’t ever done it before. Nobody had ever taught you how,and you didn’t know where to begin yourself.
  * Cassian was surprised to hear this; he had surely thought everyone had used a blaster at least once in their life. But he was wrong.
  * He brought it up once; curious as if you’d be interested in learning how to use one.
  * You were certainly interested but you quickly let it be known that you had no idea what you were doing and you didn’t know who would be up to try and teach you.
  * “I will teach you!” He smiled at you before handing you his blaster. You looked at it for a few seconds before back at him. Your brows furrowed and a confused look upon your face.
  * You didn’t expect him to offer to teach you. But you sure were glad about this. There wasn’t anyone else you’d rather have train you.
  * K2 stood by watching and listening to the conversation before finally walking over to the two of you. “So you will give them a blaster..But not me?!”
  * You couldn’t help but let out a muffled laugh. K2 looked down at you in an annoyed manner then back over to Cassian again. “Well? Am I to have a blaster as well..?” He asked once more.
  * Cassian simply shook his head in slight annoyance. “We’ll talk about this later…Right now I’m going to teach Y/N how to use one..Ok?”
  * “Fine.”
  * Later on that evening when you were both free from all tasks and from peoples’ constant demands. You both finally met up in a small area at the base and began your practice.
  * “Are you ready..?” He asked with the faintest hint of a smile as he looked at you. You nodded. “I am!”
  * Cassian let you use his blaster at first. It was heavier than you thought a blaster would be.
  * He smiled as he watched you look it over,trying to memorize all the parts of it and how to hold it properly in your hand.
  * You held it up in one hand as you aimed it at the target before you felt his hand gently grab your arm and lower it slowly. “Try holding it with both hands at first..Okay?” He suggested.
  * You nodded and did as he said,holding it now with two hands as you aimed at the target on the wall,closely eyeing it so you’d hit it.
  * “You can do it,Y/N. Just hold it steady and focus on the target!”
  * You sighed before finally pulling the trigger and hitting the mark perfectly on the wall.
  * Your eyes were closed,you didn’t want to see if you missed and have to feel embarrassed in front of Cassian.
  * But you couldn’t keep them shut forever; you slowly opened them up to see you had hit the target exactly perfectly.
  * You smiled and looked over to see Cassian with a smile upon his face as well. He didn’t smile often but it was a beautiful sight to see.
  * “Well done,Y/N! That was perfect! It’s unusual for a beginner to be so good..”
  * You blushed at his kind words,you tried to not let him see it as you went over to him to give his blaster back but you were sure he noticed.
  * “My teacher was very good..I owe him all the thanks..” You smiled.




	8. K2SO liking your singing

  * K2 didn’t enjoy many things that humans did. In fact,he found almost everything they did to be a bit annoying.
  * He would often complain to Cassian about the many things that people did that annoyed him.
  * But there was one thing that one human in particular did that never annoyed him one bit. Which surprised both him and Cassian.
  * Your singing.
  * K2 had grown to love it so much and he often found himself feeling more at ease when he heard you in your room singing softly to yourself.
  * He didn’t know why either; it was just something about it was so calming and relaxing to him.
  * He would often sit by your door when he wasn’t busy and listen before Cassian called him off to help with something.
  * Cassian actually thought it was adorable that his droid liked his wife’s singing so much.
  * “I knew you would like it once you heard it..” Cassian said,once in reference to K2 loving your singing.
  * K2 said nothing; he didn’t want to admit he loved it.
  * But he truly did.
  * And the times when you weren’t singing much he really missed it and often asked Cassian to go ask you to sing once more.
  * Cassian never did; he told K2 to go ask himself.
  * Cassian knew if you heard K2 say it you would be so happy..So he tried to get K2 to say it himself.
  * He didn’t for a long while until one day he finally decided to.
  * He just appeared in your room randomly and totally unexpected. It scared you a bit at first and you jumped back.
  * “Kaytoo? What do you want..?” You asked quietly as you eyed him curiously.
  * He stood there for a second before finally speaking up. “Could you sing more? You have not in a few days and I miss it.”
  * You were certainly not expecting K2,of everyone here,to say this to you. You were surprised to be sure.
  * “I’m sorry..What?”
  * “Sing more. I enjoy your singing greatly and have missed it very much…” He spoke once more before turning to leave the room. What he had to say was done and he had no reason to stick around after that.
  * You felt a smile come to your lips before running after him to ask if he really meant what he said.
  * And he really did!




	9. BB8 trying to get you and Poe together

  * BB8 had been hearing his master do nothing but sit and gush over you for the past year it seemed.
  * He was starting to become annoyed with Poe never making a move at all; he wanted to do something but what? How much could a small round droid do?
  * A lot.
  * BB8 mentioned it to Poe one evening that he should confess his feelings to you,but Poe didn’t think it was a good idea.
  * “I don’t think they feel the same,buddy…” He said with a disappointed sigh as he glanced down at the droid.
  * BB8 let out a bunch of beeps before turning and leaving the room totally.
  * Poe was beyond confused at this. BB8 was acting so odd lately.
  * “Uh..Alright…See ya later then,buddy…”
  * Days past and Poe hasn’t seen BB8 at all; he was getting worried so he eventually went and found him.
  * He was with you.
  * Poe’s heart skipped a beat as he saw you; you looked incredible and he was simply in shock at it.
  * BB8 felt Poe’s eyes on him and turned to look at him as he let off a bunch of beeps to tell you as well that Poe was staring.
  * “Mh? What is it,BB8?” You asked before turning and seeing Poe there in the doorway,eyes wide but he had a slight smile on his handsome face.
  * “Hey,Poe!” You smiled at him,but before you could get up to go properly see him,he was gone.
  * You groaned quietly,looking down at the small droid that sat by your feet now. “See? He doesn’t like me…”
  * BB8 beeped once more as he looked up at you.
  * “No. I’m not going to follow him. I don’t want my heart broken anymore…”
  * BB8 didn’t know what to do; he knew you both were hopelessly in love but neither of you would admit it or do anything.
  * Then it hit him. He had an idea.
  * He zoomed off quickly in search of Poe,leaving you behind confused once again.
  * BB8 came rolling into Poe’s room as fast as he could and found Poe sitting on his bed with a grumpy yet sad look on his face.
  * “What is it?” Poe asked as he watched the droid roll around the room as if he was super worried. “What? Oh…”
  * Before Poe could start explaining himself and why he left,BB8 started to secretly record Poe.
  * “I’m nervous,alright? I love Y/N so much but yet I can’t make a move…I want to but..I…” He stopped as he placed his head in his hands,sighing. “I don’t know how…I’m nervous..”
  * BB8 beeped once before leaving the room.
  * “What?!” Poe called after him,quickly getting up and following his droid. He was really starting to worry him now; he wasn’t acting right at all.
  * “BB8,buddy!? What’s up?”
  * He kept calling after him but BB8 wasn’t stopping for anything. He kept going until he was back in your room.
  * Then it hit Poe what his droid had done.
  * Before Poe could protest,he heard the recording playing back loudly from your room.
  * His heart was beating so fast in his chest now; what if you didn’t feel the same? What if you didn’t want to see him anymore after finding out that he had a crush on you? What if? What if…So many what ifs.
  * His mind was buzzing with them so much he didn’t even hear you walking towards him with BB8 right beside you.
  * Your voice snapped him out of his anxious thoughts,his eyes going to you as a small smile came to his face again.
  * “Y/N…I..think BB8 told you for me,huh?” He asked,his hand going to the back of his neck anxiously.
  * You nodded as you glanced down at the droid with a smile. “He showed me what you said…”
  * “I understand if you don’t feel the same,Y/N…I-”
  * You cut his sentence off as your lips found their way upon his own,he froze for a bit before he finally returned the kiss back.
  * BB8 was rolling around the both of you as he let out a bunch of happy beeps. He was so proud of himself and the fact he had managed to get the two of you together finally.
  * You two finally pulled away after what felt like forever,your chests moving heavily as you both caught your breath.
  * “I feel the same,Poe..And I hope that proved it..” You smiled brightly at him.
  * “It certainly did!” He grinned,pulling you back in for another kiss.




	10. Cuddling with Kylo after being hurt during training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is a giant fluff ball.

  * You had been training hard with your husband,Kylo,yesterday during a practice duel and you were certainly feeling the pain from that today.
  * Your whole upper body hurt,especially your ribs; they were killing you.
  * Kylo had warned to not train as hard as you did,but you insisted and worked yourself way too hard.
  * You regretted it so badly now.
  * No position you sat in was comfy and everything in your chest seemed to stab with pain every time you moved.
  * So your only option was to simply just stay in bed all day and rest your body so it could heal properly.
  * You hadn’t seen Kylo all day either,which annoyed you a bit. You thought he was ignoring you and it hurt your feelings quite a lot.
  * You would’ve gotten up to go search for him,but your ribs hurt too badly to even do that,so you simply stayed put.
  * You ended up asleep after a bit until a door opening and closing awoke you from your slumber.
  * Kylo finally had decided to show up and was sitting down beside you on the bed with a frown upon his face.
  * “You’re hurt.” He said,still looking down at you.
  * “Well spotted.”
  * He chuckled slightly at your sarcasm. He always loved that about you.
  * “I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner…I’m here now and I’ll help the best I can…” He said as he took your hand in his,his thumb gently rubbing the top of it.
  * You smiled; it wasn’t often he was this way. You loved it so much.
  * “Can we just cuddle…?” You asked finally.
  * He nodded and moved himself more onto the bed and laid down next to you,careful not to hit near your ribs or anywhere you hurt.
  * You were surprised he knew where you hurt without you even telling him. He certainly amazed you sometimes with his powers.
  * “Are you comfortable…?” He asked as he glanced over at you,searching your face for any sign of pain.
  * You simply nodded as a smile came on your face. You snuggled up into his chest even more as he wrapped his arms around you gently.
  * The heat from his body helped soothe your sore body so much. You wanted to stay like this forever.
  * He moved a bit so he was more close to you,he knew it was helping your pain go away and he wanted to help even more.
  * He laid so he was a bit more on you but not much so he didn’t hurt you. He buried his head into your neck and gave you a small kiss there. You could feel him smiling against your skin and that made you smile as well.
  * “I feel a bit better already…” You muttered,arms still wrapped around him as you still were cuddled up against him.
  * “I’m glad…But you still need to rest for a few more days.”
  * You hummed in response. “I don’t mind that..As long as I get to have you here in my arms cuddling for all those days..”
  * He chuckled before placing a small kiss on your forehead. “Of course.”




	11. Cassian falling in love with someone who fixes and builds droids

  * You had been hired to fix and tend to droids since you first joined the rebellion.
  * You loved your job so much and actually enjoyed every minute of it.
  * You got to see so many different types of droids daily and you loved every one of them. Especially the ones that would sit and talk with you.
  * There was one in particular you liked a lot though. K2SO.
  * He came in a lot after missions and you always would tend to him and fix him back up brand new.
  * You knew of his master. A lot actually. You had a crush on him.
  * Though you never got around to trying to speak with him..You were too nervous and didn’t even think he’d share your feelings. So you kept quiet.
  * Unless you were speaking to K2; then you sometimes let it slip out that you liked Cassian.
  * “Shall I tell the Captian you like h-” he began one day after you let it slip again.
  * “NO.”
  * “Fine.”
  * He still told Cassian though. And he was so happy to hear this. He had liked you for a long while as well. You were the only one he trusted to work on K2 and he often sent him to you just so he could have an excuse to see you.
  * At the next visit K2 had with you,he was the first to speak this time.
  * “Cassian likes you as well and is hoping you like him back perhaps.” He blurted out as he sat down to your level,giving you access to the broken parts on his arm.
  * You felt faint for a second; surely he was joking.
  * “Don’t joke,Kaytoo…”
  * “I am not. It is against my programming to lie. You know this.” He explained.
  * Okay so maybe he wasn’t lying.
  * “See? He is staring at you now..” K2 pointed to Cassian standing in the door frame watching you. His eyes went wide though as K2 called him out.
  * “Shh…” Cassian warned as his face too went a bit pale.
  * You couldn’t help but smile as you got up and walked over to him before he could sneak away.
  * “So what he says is true….?” You asked quietly as you watched him,waiting for a reply…Hoping it wouldn’t be one that broke your heart.
  * “It depends..What has he told you?” He asked you,a confused look upon his face.
  * “He said that…you loved me….”
  * Cassian smiled as he reached out now and pulled you against his chest in a warm hug. “Well then he is correct..I love you. I always have and always will..”
  * You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to you as a smile came up on your lips.
  * You had both wanted this for so long and you never thought you’d both be able to do it.
  * You lost yourself in his embrace for what seemed like forever before you finally felt a pair of warm lips come and sit against your forehead. “I love you…”
  * “I love you,too..” You said,leaning up to his height and returning to favor to his head this time. “So much…”




	12. Cassian hearing you sing

  * You loved to sing..Just not in front of others.
  * So you often found yourself only singing late at night when all the base was fast asleep and you knew they wouldn’t hear you.
  * You’d sing your heart out to all your favorite songs for what seemed like all night. You did it every night since you first joined the crew.
  * Nobody had ever heard you either.
  * Until tonight.
  * You were singing like usual to the music playing from your radio and dancing around your bedroom when a small knock hit against your door.
  * You fell silent immediately. You turned the volume down and slowly walked over to your door.
  * “…Yes?” You asked. You didn’t open the door right away; it was 2am and you didn’t know who was out there at this hour.
  * “It is Cassian..Are you ok?”
  * Well that was odd.
  * You opened up the door and peeped out at him with a small smile upon your lips.
  * “I am fine..Why do you ask? And you are welcome to come in…”
  * He walked in and looked around your room quickly before his eyes spotting the radio on the floor.
  * “Ah. That is what I heard…” He smiled.
  * “What?”
  * He pointed to the radio before looking back to you. “I heard music…”
  * Oh. You felt bad now. You must have woke him up from his sleep.
  * “I’m so sorry..I didn’t mean for my singing to wake y-” you started to apologize but he cut you off before you could finish.
  * “That was you singing…?”
  * You nodded slowly as a look of confusion came across your features.
  * “You sing like an angel…It was so beautiful…”
  * “I…You like my singing voice…?” You asked looking at his face for a hint of a joke but he wasn’t joking at all. He truly meant what he said. You sounded like an angel.
  * “It was so beautiful,Y/N..I loved it so much…” He confessed,gently taking your hands into his. “I’ve never heard any voice like yours before…”
  * You smiled at this. He was such a total sweetheart.
  * “..Thank you so much…That means a lot to me..” You said before going to him and pulling him into a tight hug. “I love you.”
  * “I love you too…And your voice!”




	13. Baze being like a brother to you

  * You and Baze became very close right away after you joined the Rogue One crew.
  * He was like the older brother you always wanted but never had the chance to have.
  * You felt safe around him so you always could be found close by his side.
  * You shared a lot of jokes and had a very similar sense of humor so it was certainly great. Even k2 found some of the things you two said to be funny.
  * You teased each other a lot as well. You always would joke about how much he seemed to hate the force…And he’d tease you about your crushes and how you couldn’t shoot a blaster to save your life.
  * “Hey! At least I do believe in the Force..And aren’t afraid to admit it is a real thing..” You said one day to him.
  * “In what universe? Certainly not this one..” He teased back and you laughed. He was hopeless sometimes and the annoyance he got whenever the force was mentioned was hilarious.
  * When you’d all go on missions,he’d always warn people to not lay a finger on or harm his little sister in any way or else he’d personally see to it they wouldn’t live to do it again.
  * Whenever you’d get sleepy,he’d give you piggy back rides and then jokingly say how bad you made his back hurt from that.
  * You loved it though.
  * You acted like legit siblings and it was so fun. Everyone else seemed to see it as well and they thought it was adorable to see.




	14. Cassian rescuing his girlfriend who is pretty beat up

  * You don’t know what happened. So much was going on and one second you were fighting and the next you were lying down on the ground bleeding,bruised and unable to move. Everything hurt.
  * You tried moving but it hurt too badly. You fell back as gently as you could back onto the ground after your attempt to sit up.
  * You groaned out in pain before a thought came to your mind.
  * ‘Where was Cassian? Was he alive?’
  * You felt tears threaten to fall from your eyes at the thought. You couldn’t lose him. Not now. You had so much left you wanted to tell him
  * One of which was how much you loved him. You had wanted to tell him for a very long time now.
  * You didn’t know if you’d have that chance now. You didn’t know if he was even alive.
  * And even if he was,you didn’t know if you’d be alive by then to even tell him. You were hurt pretty badly.
  * You closed your eyes after a bit due to the immense feeling of drowsiness coming over you. You wanted to give in to it and sleep but a familiar voice calling out to you stopped you.
  * “Y/N!..Y/N…” It sounded a bit hazy and strange but you knew it was Cassian calling out. He sounded so worried.
  * You opened your eyes up again,worried you were dreaming this. But you saw quickly that it wasn’t a dream at all. He was running to you as fast as his legs could carry him.
  * “Y/N..You’re alive…” He cried out as he fell down to your side,gently pulling you into his shaky arms and holding you up against his chest. “Look at me..You’re alright…I’ve got you..You’re going to be just fine…” He forced a smile down at you despite the insane amount of anxiety he was feeling at the moment.
  * “Cassian…” You said quietly as a small smile came to your face. “You’re alive…?”
  * He nodded as he still held you close to him,safe from all the battles that were happening around the two of you.
  * “You need a Doctor…Now..” He muttered before pulling you as gently as he could up into his arms. “Don’t worry..I’ve got you..”
  * You nodded weakly before finally feeling sleep overcome you in his arms. That was the last thing you remembered; being carried away in his arms to the medical bay.
  * You awoke many hours later on to find yourself all patched up and feeling a lot better in a small room. It was all white and a lot of doctor’s supplies were laying around.
  * And also Cassian sitting down beside your bedside with his battle worn hands in your own and his head laying against your bed. He was asleep and your heart about melted.
  * You gently squeezed his hand tighter and moved a bit. This caused him to wake up with a bolt and glance over at you. A huge smile coming to his lips. “Oh thank goodness…You’re alright…I was so worried.”
  * You couldn’t help but smile back. You were so happy he was alright and that you both were alive and for the most part alright.
  * “Cassian…I…” You started before you felt him lean over a bit and place a gentle kiss on your forehead,careful to not hit your cuts.
  * “I love you!” You both said at the same exact time.
  * “I love you even more…” He added,pulling you into a gentle hug. “So much.”




	15. Cooking for Cassian

  * Cassian loved to cook and you did as well so this was perfect.
  * He liked to cook anything and everything; from very fancy meals to simple cookies. He could do it all and very well,too.
  * And when he found out you loved to cook too,he was very happy and wanted to try cooking things with you right away.
  * He was curious how good you were at it and also what things you were skilled at cooking.
  * The first thing you both decided to cook together was a batch of sugar cookies and chocolate chip cookies.
  * It started out so nice. He knew the recipes by heart and you did as well.
  * You got everything you needed for both recipes and he started to prepare the things.
  * You worked on making the sugar cookies and he on the chocolate chip ones.
  * You couldn’t resist though..You went over and grabbed a ton of chocolate chips from his bowl and ate them.
  * “Hey!!” He laughed before gently grabbing your shoulders and pulling you back to him and into a tight playful hug. “I don’t recall the sugar cookie recipe needing chocolate chips….”
  * You playfully hit his chest before laughing. “They don’t need it. But my certainly stomach does…”
  * He smiled and hugged you once more before turning away and going back to work on his cookies..And what was left of the chocolate chips.
  * Once you were both done and the batter was on a sheet and in the oven,you both waited by to make sure they didn’t burn.
  * After a bit,the alarm on the oven finally set off and you carefully took both sheets out the oven and onto a rack to cool.
  * You let Cassian take them off the sheet because if you had done it,you would’ve eaten every single cookie.
  * Once they cooled down,you grabbed one of each of the cookies for both of you and Cassian poured up two glasses of milk.
  * “To the first thing we ever baked together as a couple…” Cassian said with a smile as he held up the cookie before taking a bite out of it. He tried yours first and loved it so much.
  * “And to many more I hope…” You added with a grin.




	16. Mace treating you like a daughter

  * Mace had found you when you were very young after finding you orphaned and all alone on a planet.
  * You were about 4 or so,but you had no memory of where you came from or who your parents were.
  * So Mace took it upon himself to take you under his wing and keep you safe from that moment on.
  * That was years upon years ago. You were grown now and Mace still was always keeping you safe as he could and teaching you all he knew. He was there for you when nobody else was.
  * You had certainly become like the daughter he never had and you loved it. Being orphaned,and then having him come along and take you and keep you safe for all these years was the kindest thing ever.
  * And while you weren’t a Jedi,he still taught you about the Force and often gave you lessons in training and how to properly use a lightsaber and defend yourself.
  * Eventually,you got your own. Which surprised you because he was so strict and professional and didn’t seem like the type to just give anyone a lightsaber.
  * But he did. Your favorite color,too. You loved it so much.
  * He always was there to give you advice for whatever you needed as well. He was always so helpful.
  * You knew the council well too thanks to him. You were friends with a few of them as well.
  * You were known around the place as Mace Windu’s daughter and it always made you smile.
  * Overall,he was the best and you were so thankful for all he has done and still continues to do for you. You may not have known your real parents,but Mace was certainly all you could’ve ever wanted for a father.




	17. Going to Cassian's room after a nightmare and cuddling up to him

  * You had been asleep for a few hours when you suddenly bolted awake with a gasp. Grasping your chest,you tried to get a breath in and calm yourself down as sweat found its way all on your skin. You hated this.
  * It wasn’t the first time you had been woken up due to a nightmare.
  * This was a usual thing for you,unfortunately.
  * You laid back down once you calmed yourself down,but you didn’t think you were going to be able to sleep anymore tonight due to the nightmare.
  * It was awful and you were scared to even go back to sleep thanks to it.
  * So you didn’t bother. You just sat there tossing and turning for what seemed like hours.
  * After a while though you finally had a thought come to your mind.
  * Cassian.
  * Being able to go and see him right now would help a ton. In fact it would probably make you be able to sleep.
  * But you were nervous to. You didn’t want to bother him and you didn’t know how he’d take this.
  * So you hesitated for a bit.
  * Until finally you decided to just go for it. What’s the worst that could happen?
  * You got up out of bed and put a robe on over your pajamas before reaching back down and grabbing your pillow and blanket.
  * Quietly,you peeped out the door to make sure nobody else was walking around before finally making your way down to Cassian’s room.
  * Your heart was pounding the entire way there but you tried to ignore it. You had a huge crush on him and always got this way whenever you knew you were going to see Cassian.
  * Gently,you knocked on his door. No answer at first. You tried once more and you heard a small groan before his door opened up and he looked out. His dark hair was so messy and he looked so sleepy yet still as handsome as ever. You felt your heart speed up once again.
  * “Y/N…” He yawned as he rubbed his eyes a bit to help him see better. “Are you alright…?”
  * “No. I had a nightmare and I..can’t sleep. I uhm-…” You were cut off with your sentence with his own before you could finish.
  * “You can stay here with me…if you want to.” He suggested.
  * That was surprising. You certainly didn’t expect him to offer that before you even finished your sentence.
  * “Are you sure…?”
  * “I’m sure. Come on in..” He smiled at you,moving to the side to allow you to walk in before closing the door behind you both. “You have everything you need..A pillow..blanket…?”
  * You nodded. You finally took in your surroundings a bit now; his room was nice. Very clean and minimalistic. A few tools lying about that were likely used to fix up stuff on K2 and some clothes and snacks. It was lovely and it was so cozy.
  * “So…Where would you like to sleep?” He finally asked. You didn’t know what to say to this. You deep down wanted to just cuddle with him,but you were nervous to ask in fear he didn’t feel the same about you.
  * “I uh…”
  * Cassian smiled slightly before he went and sat down on his bed,clearing off one side that was filled up with clothes and such and made a spot for you. “Here. You can sleep here.”
  * “Are you sure…?”
  * He nodded. “I am..If you don’t want to though it is fine. I believe there is a small sofa here as well you could use..”
  * “No no..It’s fine. I’d like that…” You smiled,sitting your pillow down on the bed before climbing up onto it.
  * Cassian did the same before reaching over and turning off the lamp on his nightstand. “You are alright…right,Y/N?”
  * You didn’t answer for a bit so he at first thought you fell asleep that fast. But you finally made a small noise and he moved a bit closer to you to make sure you were alright.
  * “You can talk to me..It’s alright! What is bothering you?”
  * You sighed as you turned your head to now face him. Even though the room was dark you could still see him. “I’m scared to sleep again due to the nightmare..I don’t want it to come back…” You actually felt as if you could cry. You fought it though; you didn’t want Cassian to see you crying.
  * “It’s okay..I’m here now! You don’t have to worry!”
  * Despite all the things in your head telling you to not do it. You finally moved closer to him and snuggled up against him,burying your head into his neck. Cassian didn’t hesitate either. He right away placed his arms around you and held you close to him,keeping you safe and warm against him. It was perfect and all your worries seemed to wash away.
  * “I’ve got you..You can relax now..” He said quietly as he gently rubbed your back with his large hands. “Try and sleep…”
  * You relaxed so much so fast. You felt safe with him all the time anyway,but even more so now that he had you safe in his arms from all harm.
  * His heartbeat was calming against your ears as your head still laid upon his chest. You loved it so much. His hands eventually found their way up into your hair as well and gently started to play with it.
  * It wasn’t long after that before you finally fell fast asleep. All worry of the nightmare gone and all your mind thought of was the fact you and Cassian were together cuddling and all was in perfect peace.
  * You and him both decided the next morning as well to finally admit your long hidden feelings for one another. In a way,you were thankful for that nightmare because it started something beautiful between you. You both now were dating each other and it was the best thing ever.




	18. Telling K2 he's gonna be a big brother

  * Everyone on the base knew about your pregnancy but K2. You wanted to tell him alone and as a sort of surprise…Though you didn’t expect him to be happy about it if you were being honest.
  * You waited until Cassian was around,of course. Because you wanted him to be there as well to see this.
  * So when the time came,and Cassian brought the giant droid into the room,you were so excited.
  * “Hello,Kay!” You greeted as you smiled up at the droid.
  * “Hello,Y/N….” He replied flatly with a small glance down at you. He was a bit confused at the whole situation and so he kept looking over at Cassian.
  * “What is this all about,Cassian….?”
  * Cassian simply gestured over to you with a smile on his face. He couldn’t wait to see how this went.
  * “Well?” K2 asked you once more.
  * You suddenly felt a bit nervous due to his eyes on you and him questioning it a lot but you still were excited to tell him nonetheless.
  * “You’re going to be a big brother,Kay..”
  * He didn’t say anything. He simply looked between you and Cassian before back at you and held his gaze on you for what seemed like ages before finally speaking once more.
  * “I do not understand.” He spoke.
  * You sighed before a small laugh escaped you and you looked at Cassian. “You tell him.”
  * “Y/N is having a baby…You’re going to be a big brother…” Cassian explained to the droid.
  * “A baby…..Why do we need a baby?”
  * You face palmed with a groan. This droid. He could be so trying sometimes..But you still loved him nonetheless.
  * “Well…Are you excited?” You finally asked. You hoped he wasn’t too grumpy about the whole idea of becoming a big brother.
  * “I suppose I am a bit excited…”
  * You and Cassian both smiled at this. You were certainly revealed to hear he was actually a bit excited about the news.




	19. Poe finding out that you, his sister is dating Kylo Ren

  * Poe had suspected something for a long while now between you and Kylo Ren. But he thought surely you’d know better than to get involved with him.
  * But he was wrong. You had been secretly dating Kylo for about a year now. You hid it very well too. Poe had no idea until you finally by accident let it slip the other evening that you were dating him.
  * “What did you just say…..” He asked slowly once what you said finally started to register in his mind. He couldn’t believe it at first.
  * Sure,he had his suspicions but he never truly expected this to be so.
  * “I uh….” You backed up a bit before turning to leave the room to avoid this conversation. He stopped you though,gently pulling you back into the room to talk.
  * “Y/N…Please tell me this isn’t true….Not Kylo Ren…”
  * You avoided his gaze,you knew he was upset about this. You hated to see your brother upset but you couldn’t hide this forever.
  * You loved Kylo and much to Poe’s dismay and disapproval,you were dating him.
  * “I have been with him for a year now….” You finally muttered out.
  * Poe sighed and placed his face in his hands before looking back up at you. He had the most shocked look upon his face that you had ever seen.
  * “Why!? Y/N..He is dangerous…He could hurt you…He is-” you stopped him before he could go on with his sentence.
  * “Poe…I know this is hard to understand…And a lot to take in at the moment…But please trust me…I’ll be alright….”
  * He groaned in annoyance as he shook his head again. “I don’t understand…”
  * You sat down beside him now,a small smile on your face as you pulled him into a hug. “Poe…Trust me…It’ll be alright…”
  * “I hope so,Y/N…This is all a lot to take in….” He muttered,glancing over at you now.
  * “Just trust me…”




	20. Your first date with Cassian

  * Yours and Cassian’s first date together was certainly amazing.
  * You never thought you’d be able to even take one with how much stuff was constantly happening in your lives..But eventually,you two got to.
  * So it was very special. You two both dressed up as nice as you could and looked amazing.
  * The others complimented your outfits before you left; even K2.
  * Cassi decided to take you to your favorite planet and treat you to your favorite dinner. He knew you’d love it and it would make you so happy so he did it no matter what it took to make it happen.
  * He wanted this to be the best night ever for you. You were going to be treated like the Queen you were with him. He would make sure of that.
  * It was already perfect before you even got to dinner. He was just so sweet and was being caring like he always was,but even more so now that all his worries were gone for one day. He could relax for once and truly just enjoy being with you and sharing such a special day with you.
  * You ate dinner together and also had dessert a bit later on before finally getting ready to leave.
  * As you both started to leave,though,Cassian noticed a few others off to the side dancing along to a small band that was playing in the restaurant. A smile found its way to his face as he glanced over at you with a sweet look in his eyes.
  * “Would you like to dance with me…?” He asked,still holding onto your hand.
  * You nodded slowly before walking over with him to the area where the dance was happening.
  * He gently placed his hands on your waist as yours found their way around his neck. You both started out slowly dancing at first,accidently stepping on each others toes a lot before finally getting it right and going well to the music.
  * You couldn’t help but smile. Dancing with him and having him so close was the best thing ever and you loved it so much. He was also very good at dancing; you were certainly surprised.
  * “You’re good at dancing…I never knew!” You muttered out quietly to him as you still held onto him,gently swaying around the room.
  * “Well,now you do…” He chuckled.
  * You danced for what seemed like forever before the band finally stopped and you had no choice but to finally stop your dance together. You were a bit sad but your sadness didn’t last long.
  * Once you both reached the base again,and were ready to part ways for the night,he gently pulled you into a hug.
  * “I really enjoyed our date tonight…Would you like to do this again next week?” He asked as he eagerly awaited your answer,pulling away a bit from the hug to get a better look at your face. He was a bit anxious that you hadn’t enjoyed the date,but he was very wrong. You loved every bit of it so much.
  * “I’d love to..Very much!”
  * His smile grew so wide and you swear you heard him mutter out a small “yes!”. He was just too adorable. Just seeing him smile made you smile as well.
  * “Y/N…Can I kiss you…?” His voice was barely above a whisper as he asked and you nodded,smiling brightly before his lips finally found their way to yours and melted against them perfectly.
  * It was a perfect end to your date together and you couldn’t wait until next week again to go on another with him.




	21. Cassian getting you a puppy

  * Your husband,Cassian,had been away for a few days now. He said it was due to mission things and such but you didn’t really believe him. Nobody else went with him (aside from K2) like they usually do on missions and so of course you were a bit suspicious.
  * But nonetheless,you still accepted it and let him go. You trusted him and believed whatever it was he was doing wherever,he was alright and you had no need to be worried.
  * But you still were a tiny bit,though you tried to hide it.
  * So when he finally returned back home with K2 a few days later,you were beyond happy so see both of them again! You had missed them so much.
  * Cassian greeted you right away with a tight hug and a bunch of kisses.
  * K2 greeted you with his usual sassy remarks; you loved it though.
  * “Where did you go? Why did it take so long…” You asked as you still held onto him tightly.
  * “I had to do something…For you..”
  * Confusing. You lifted you head up from his chest to look at him now,confusion shown in your eyes but also a bit of curiosity.
  * “What are you talking about..?” You questioned.
  * He chuckled softly before taking your smaller hand in his and leading you over to the ship. “Come see for yourself…”
  * Hesitantly,you followed him to the ship and he lead you up the ramp to the inside of it. You didn’t see anything different so you stayed still confused.
  * “Wait here,alright?” He motioned over to the small seat in the corner and then walked off to the back of the ship.
  * You as told,sat,and waited for him to return back. Still confused as ever. He was acting so odd and you were starting to worry.
  * After what seemed like ages,you finally saw him walking back up towards you with a large smile upon his face.
  * His coat was a bit more wide in the front and moving around a bit. Odd.
  * “Cassian..You’re freaking me out a bit…What is going on?!” You asked finally,glaring over at him.
  * He simply chuckled before he took a seat down beside you. “Close your eyes..Alright? And hold your hands out.”
  * You nodded and did just that.
  * You heart started to race a bit when you finally felt something small and fluffy hit your hands.
  * You squeaked a bit and opened up your eyes to see a small black puppy sitting in your hands looking up at you,its tail wagging wildly.
  * “Cassian!” You grinned as you looked over at him. “Is…is it for me?!”
  * He nodded with a smile as he watched you gush over the small puppy in your arms. You kept kissing its little head like crazy and cuddled it close to you.
  * “You deserve it…That is why I left alone…I wanted to get it for you as a gift…”
  * Your heart was about to explode from feels. You couldn’t believe he went through all that to get you a puppy.
  * “Thank you so much…” You quickly squeaked out before pulling him into you for another tight hug. “I love you so much…And this puppy..”
  * He simply smiled before placing his lips upon your forehead once more. “You’re welcome..”




	22. Taking Anakin to the beach to get over his hate for sand but he just hates it more

  * “I don’t want to go to a beach,Y/N…” Anakin warned once more as he watched you packing up yours and his suit cases. He was annoyed and slightly mad at you for even mentioning this. He hated beaches…And where beaches came,sand of course followed. And he hated sand.
  * You chuckled,totally ignoring everything he had just said as you threw him his bathing suit. “You’ll need this..”
  * Anakin groaned and shook his head. This was useless. You were going to the beach no matter what he said,and he had to go along too. Lovely.
  * “Don’t be such a grump…We need some time away..It’ll be fun! And maybe you’ll over come your weird little fear of sand…”
  * Anakin didn’t respond. He was too tired to keep arguing over this by now. He just went on to start packing up his own suit case.
  * Once the day came and you both left for the beach,Anakin was even more annoyed and seemed to stay silent the whole trip. You felt a bit upset but he assured you it wasn’t you he was angry at. It was the fact sand even had to exist and ruin his vacation.
  * Once you both got there,it was good at first. No sand in sight and Anakin’s mood seemed to brighten up quite a lot.
  * You ate a bit before finally setting in to your hotel and getting your things put away.
  * And once you were both finished,you mentioned going out on the beach finally.
  * Anakin groaned again like had 500 times before at the mention of the beach itself. “Can’t it wait? I’m not in the mood to get sand all over me…”
  * “I’ll go by myself..You can stay here?” You suggested and he shook his head at this too.
  * “I’ll go….”
  * You laughed. He was so freaking confusing and hard to understand sometimes.
  * You both changed into your bathing suits and then got everything you needed and headed out to the beach finally. Anakin of course acting like a grump the entire way out. And once he finally saw it he sighed out in pure annoyance once more.
  * “Of all the places in the galaxy…Why here?” He asked as he glanced over at you to find you trying to hide your smile. “Oh..This is amusing to you huh?”
  * “Very much…” You laughed as you kicked a bit of sand over on his feet. “See? It isn’t so bad,Ani…”
  * “Stop. I hate it already even more than I already did…”
  * “Lovely..” You sighed. This wasn’t going well at all. You wanted to help him get over his hatred,now it was only worse.
  * “Perhaps…We can build a sand castle? Maybe you’ll like that?” You suggested.
  * “…No…”
  * You gave up after that. He wasn’t going to like it no matter how much you tried to help him get over it. So you weren’t going to fight it anymore.
  * “Alright,Ani…Let’s go somewhere with no sand then..”
  * “Now..I like the sound of that very much…” He finally smiled for the first time in days. “This place is cursed and I already have sand all over me and I hate it…Let’s leave…”
  * And with that. You both left for a planet where sand was non existent and only talked about in conversations. Anakin had nothing to be mad about now. And you both were having a lovely,no sand,vacation.




	23. Falling asleep on K2 after a mission

  * You had a habit of falling asleep right after missions in random places. Sometimes it was on Cassian and other sometimes it was against Baze’s side.
  * Wherever it was though,everyone always thought it was adorable. Some days you’d even just fall asleep against the wall. How? You had no idea; but you just did.
  * One who didn’t find it adorable though was Cassian’s droid,K2SO.
  * He was confused and weirded out by it. How did you sleep so much? And in random places? He had no idea and he didn’t really want to know. He was happier not questioning your weird human behavior.
  * “Is she well?” K2 asked Cassian one day as he looked over at you asleep against Baze’s shoulder once again after the mission. He was like a big brother to you.
  * “Yes…”
  * “She doesn’t act well..Sleeping all the time…” K2 repiled back sarcastically before going to the front of the ship. Cassian simply laughed and shook his head at the droid.
  * After one mission in particular though,instead of falling asleep in one of your usual spots,you somehow ended up with K2. Much to his dismay.
  * Cassian and Bodhi were piloting for once and k2 was sat elsewhere just watching everyone else around the ship.
  * You went over and sat down beside him and smiled before yawning deeply and leaning into his side.
  * K2 quickly moved and looked down at you. “What are you doing?!”
  * “I’m sleepy..” You yawned again before scooting over to him again and laying your head down on him.
  * “Cassian. Your girlfriend is trying to sleep on me..Get her off…” He yelled and you heard Cassian chuckle from the front of the ship. “It’s alright,Kay..Just let her rest”.
  * K2 groaned before looking back down at you again and you were already starting to fall asleep. How? How did you fall asleep this fast?
  * “Night,Kay…” You mumbled out against him before finally falling asleep with a small smile upon your lips.
  * K2 sighed before finally accepting that he was going to be here for a long time while you slept your heart away against him.
  * He hated it at first,but after an hour he grew to love it and watching you be in such peace and smile in your sleep was a bit adorable to him.
  * After that night,this became a regular thing and K2 would always watch you every night and make sure you stayed unharmed. He grew to love it and your weird sleeping habits.




	24. Sitting on Cassian's lap and playing with his hair

You were all on the flight back to the base after you had been on a mission all week. You were all exhausted and simply just wanted to get home as soon as possible.  
It was late and most of the people on board were fast asleep; but not you. You were wide awake and unable to sleep.  
You tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before you finally gave up and just got up. Might as well walk around the ship than sit and try and sleep when your body wasn’t having any of that.  
You walked up to the front and saw K2 flying as usual and Cassian was sat beside him with his hands crossed in his lap and his eyes tightly shut.  
K2 saw you and was quick to speak which made Cassian open his eyes up and look back to see you.  
“What’s wrong,Y/N..?”  
“I can’t sleep at all…” You replied back with a slight groan as you walked over to him and sat down on the ground beside him,putting your face in your hands.  
Cassian smiled a bit before reaching down and pulling you up into his arms.  
“Don’t sit on the ground. You can sit with me..” He smiled as he held you close to him,his hands going around your waist to keep you safe against him from falling.  
You smiled against him as your head laid down on his chest; you could hear his heart beating softly against his ribcage and it made you so relaxed and calm.  
Your hands eventually found their way up into his dark hair and you slowly began to run your fingers through it,pulling out the tangles with ease and fixing it nice.  
You loved his hair so much as you lost yourself in playing with it. You made little braids and fluffed it all up in everyway. It was adorable and looked so nice.  
Cassian enjoyed it as well it seemed. He closed his eyes and melted into your touch as you kept on gently playing with his hair.  
“Your hair is so nice…” You mumbled out as you smiled at him,taking your hands away finally and putting them around him now in a hug as you laid your head back down on his chest.  
“Yours is nice as well,darling.” He said before placing a gentle kiss upon your forehead. “I love you..”  
“I love you too..”


	25. K2 warming up to Cassian's girlfriend and becoming protective over her

  * K2 did not like you at all upon your first meeting. He actually was going to shoot you because he thought you were an enemy; Cassian quickly stopped him and explained that you weren’t going to harm them,though.
  * K2 still was a bit uneasy but he believed Cassian and knew you weren’t going to harm them if Cassian said you weren’t.
  * He still kept an eye on you at all times though.
  * He saw how you were…How you treated others and how kind you seemed to be with them. It made him a bit more calm and he stopped watching you from then on..Only when he was bored he watched you..Just out of sheer boredom and curiosity at what you were doing.
  * And once you became Cassian’s girlfriend,he was a bit confused as to why but he sort of knew it was coming.
  * He was a bit jealous at first because Cassian was spending more time with you than he was with him. And it was a bit annoying for the droid.
  * “Do you ever let Cassian out of your sight?” He’d ask sometimes. “Or are you around him every single second of the day?”
  * You knew he meant no harm but it was still a bit annoying. This 7'1ft tall droid was jealous…of you..
  * You learned to ignore his snarky remarks and just laugh at them after a while. They actually started to become amusing,some of the things he’d say.
  * “Why are you smiling? That wasn’t a compliment..”
  * “You’re just adorable and a total sass…I love it…” you grinned again at him before he groaned and left the room.
  * You knew the droid loved you deep down and he was happy for you and Cassian. You could tell it even if he tried to hide it with his sarcastic comments.
  * Slowly though,he grew to be super protective over you. Whenever someone would come up to you that was unwanted,K2 would be the first to come up and tell him to go away and leave you be..They always listened.
  * In battles,he always had your back and was always protecting you and Cassian the best he could.
  * Once the battle and mission was over,he’d often congratulate you on doing well with your fighting.
  * “You fought well today…Well done.”
  * You’d always smile at him and give him a thanks. You never expected K2 to like you as much as he did now but you were glad he did. He was a great droid once you got past his 5 layers of sarcastic comments and sass.
  * On the very rare occasions where you and Cassian argued,K2 would often step in and tell you both to knock it off and not raise your voices at each other. He’d look at Cassian the most when saying this as well. You tried so hard to not laugh at the look Cassian got; it was great.
  * He also let you use his blaster from time to time. That was the best thing by far that he did. He loved his blaster and didn’t let just anyone hold it,much less borrow and use it in a battle.
  * On a particularly risky mission,he ended up stopping a trooper from killing you.
  * You saw the storm trooper coming towards you and tried to get the blaster to work but it was jammed up and wouldn’t fire at all. You eventually closed your eyes tight,waiting for the feeling of being hit by their blaster to finally happen,but it never did.
  * When you slowly opened up your eyes,the trooper that had been coming your way ready to shoot was now lying on the ground defeated. And beside them stood K2 looking at you with his blaster pointed down at the trooper on the ground.
  * “You’re welcome.”




	26. Telling Kylo that you're pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is a giant fluff.

  * You had known for about a week now that you were expecting a baby. You were certainly excited but also terrified at the same time. You had no idea how far along you were either,you were showing a tiny bit but not much at all.
  * You were terrified because Kylo Ren was the father; and you had no idea how he was going to take this news and you wanted to hide it for as long as possible.
  * Which was a bit hard because you were often having morning sickness which began to make Kylo ask questions.
  * You brushed it off and said it was nothing and that you were fine. He seemed to believe you at first.
  * That was until you started not wanting the foods you usually loved to eat. This worried him because you never turned down these foods before.
  * He insisted you go see a healer but you didn’t want to and refused to go see one. This annoyed him a bit because he was truly worried and wanted to find out what was wrong with you.
  * “Y/N…Please go see the healer…” Kylo plead once more as he sat down beside you,gently taking your hands in his as he looked over at you with worry shown in his eyes. You could tell he was truly worried but you didn’t know how to tell him the news. What if he was angry?
  * “I…don’t need to..I’m alright.”
  * “You’re not. Something is wrong.”
  * You sighed as you removed your hands from his and stood up and slowly started to walk away from him. You were about out of the room when Kylo grabbed your wrist gently and stopped you,pulling you back to him.
  * “Please,y/n…Talk to me…”
  * “I’m scared…” You finally blurted out,a frown growing upon your lips as you looked up at him. “I’m scared what will happen if I tell you…I don’t want you to leave me or be angry..”
  * Kylo’s features soften now as he pulled you into him as he hugged you,trying to calm you down a bit. Rather it helped or not was another thing. But he was going to try at least to make you relax and not worry.
  * “I promise I won’t ever leave you..or be angry at you..Now tell me,darling..Please?”
  * It was now or never. You had to tell him. You couldn’t keep this hidden much longer from him; he had to know.
  * “I’m pregnant..”
  * You felt him stiffen and stop breathing for a few seconds before you felt his arms go a bit tighter around you..It felt like he was hugging you tighter? Was he happy about this? You had no idea.
  * “Kylo…I-” you started but he cut you off with his lips upon your own in a loving kiss. His lips fit perfectly against yours and moved in a sweet motion before he finally pulled away so you both could breathe.
  * “Are you sure…?” He asked with a smile as he held onto your shoulders,looking into your eyes.
  * You nodded and before you knew it he was kissing you again. You couldn’t help but smile against him. Apparently he was happy about this? At least he seemed happy…
  * “This is amazing…” He breathed out as he had the most genuine smile you had ever seen on his face before. He truly was happy about this.
  * You smiled as you saw him slowly sit down in front of your belly before gently kissing it and placing his hand upon it as if to feel the baby.
  * “I love you already…So much…I promise I’ll keep you safe…I’ll keep you both safe…” He smiled as he looked up at you with a tear in his eyes.
  * Your fears were long forgotten now as you were both so happy about the fact you were going to have a child together. This was the start of something great.




	27. Having your first kiss with Cassian

  * Your first kiss with Cassian happened after a very dangerous battle gone wrong.
  * You had lost each other at some point and feared the worst. You had assumed the other had died.
  * You didn’t think Cassian had survived it and you were heart broken beyond belief.
  * Cassian had thought the same about you. His heart was broken and he was so angry at himself for not being there to protect you from danger.
  * Little did you both know was that the two of you were both fine. Injured and a bit in shock from everything that had happened. But nonetheless,you were both alive and fine.
  * You were alone off somewhere far from him and your leg was hurt; you couldn’t really move and you didn’t want to. You were too upset to even try. You just wanted Cassian.
  * You cried for what seemed like ages before you finally felt a gentle touch to your shoulder.
  * It was Baze.
  * “You’re..alright..?” You said quietly as the tears still came out as you looked up at him before he bent down and hugged you tightly and pulled you up into his arms
  * “I am alright…You aren’t though..You’re going to see a healer..”
  * You didn’t protest. You just let him take you there. You were too tired and heartbroken to fight back the visit to the healer.
  * Once there,you saw so many people all around but none of them were Cassian. You tried not to cry again but it happened.
  * Baze didn’t know how to help and he felt bad about that..He tried to calm you in the best way he knew…“Y/N…It’s alright…”
  * “It isn’t. Cassian is likely dead.” You snapped back at him in a fury.
  * He sighed as he sat you down on the bed and let the healers take care of your wounds and leg. “I’m so sorry…I really am..” He said before leaving to go get checked himself.
  * A day or so passed and still you didn’t see Cassian. You truly believed he was gone and it hurt so much the more time went on. You didn’t even have the chance to tell him you loved him.
  * You sat on the edge of the bed with your face in your hands as you thought about everything that had happened.
  * You were pulled out of these thoughts when you felt someone gently touch your shoulder again.
  * “Not now Baze…” You mused before closing your eyes again and sighing into your hands.
  * “I’m not Baze…”
  * You swear you felt your heart stop for a few seconds when you heard that accent. The one you thought you’d never hear again.
  * Cassian.
  * You lifted your head up and looked at him with a huge smile on your face. “You’re alive…?”
  * He nodded as he gently sat down beside you and pulled you into a hug. A very gentle hug. He didn’t know how hurt you were and he didn’t want to harm you with his hug. But you felt so much love in it. You had never felt a hug like this before.
  * “I was so worried…” He started. “I thought you had…died…”
  * You felt tears come out again as you held onto him tighter and buried your head into his shoulders. “I thought you had died as well….I love you…” You didn’t expect that last part to come out…But it did. You finally admitted it.
  * Cassian felt as if he stopped breathing for a second betore he pulled away and looked into your eyes with a smile before closing the gap between the two of you finally. It was very sudden but you didn’t mind at all. You had wanted to kiss him for what seemed like forever.
  * It was the sweetest kiss ever and your first together. He was so slow and gentle but so full of passion and love with that his kiss.
  * You melted into him and felt a smile grow against your lips as he went on before finally pulling away to get a breath of air,his chest moving heavily.
  * “I love you too,Y/N…”
  * You chuckled softly before pulling him back to you for another kiss. One even more passionate and loving.




	28. Dancing with Anakin when the two of you can't sleep

  * Yet another night you couldn’t sleep. At all.
  * You were tossing and turning constantly and it was about to drive you insane.
  * You had no idea what was up,but you wished so badly it would stop. All you wanted was to just finally get a good sleep.
  * You groaned as you buried your face into your pillow. “Whhhyyy….” you said as quietly into the pillow as you could as to not awake Anakin. At least he was getting some sleep; you didn’t want to ruin it for him.
  * But he had heard you and quickly turned over to face you. “Y/N? What’s wrong…?” he said in a worried tone.
  * You groaned again in response as you lifted your head from the pillow as now faced him. “I can’t sleep…I’ve been trying for hours and hours…”
  * Anakin sighed softly as he pulled you into his side before placing his hands on your back to rub it in a soothing manner. “Why didn’t you tell me…?”
  * You shrugged. “I didn’t want to bother you…”
  * “Y/N…You never bother me…Ever…And I wasn’t even asleep either..”
  * You were surprised to hear that..You thought he had been asleep for hours but apparently he wasn’t.
  * “You weren’t…?”
  * “No. I couldn’t sleep either…”
  * “Oh…” Was all you said before you laid your head back down onto his chest as you listened to his heartbeat. You couldn’t help but smile. This was a sweet moment. Despite the fact the two of you were super tired and unable to sleep.
  * Anakin held you close to him before he had an idea come to his mind and he moved to sit up a bit to look at you better.
  * “Wha…?” You started to ask as to why he was moving when you were both so comfy finally. “Anakin…What are you doing? Why did you move?”
  * “Dance with me,Y/N?”
  * “What?”
  * “You heard me.”
  * You laughed before you looked at him again. Was he really asking you to dance at 2am in the morning? It would seem so. And you weren’t going to turn him down either. You loved to dance with him. Even if it was the middle of the night.
  * You nodded and before you could speak again he was pulling you off the bed gently with him and taking your hands into his own.
  * “Thank you…” He smiled as he began to slowly dance with you. He held you close and secure as his hand moved down to your waist now as he slowly spinned you around the room.
  * You felt so at peace dancing with him. You loved it.
  * You held onto him as you slowly laid your head against his chest and closed your eyes as he still slowly danced around the room with you safe in his arms.
  * “I love you,Y/N…”
  * You smiled and hugged him tighter before finally feeling sleep overtake you in his arms.




	29. K2So helping to decorate for Cassian's birthday

  * Cassian’s birthday was today and you wanted to throw a small surprise party for him.
  * You were only inviting the other rogue one crew members and that was it. Cassian didn’t seem to enjoy large crowds so you were keeping it simple.
  * But you needed help…And you knew just who to ask.
  * K2. Cassian’s and yours’ droid.
  * “Kay?” You called out with a small smile on your face as you awaited for his response back.
  * “Yes…?” He called back.
  * “Come here.”
  * You heard a groan before you finally saw him walk through the door and into the room. “What is it?”
  * “I..need help…with something.”
  * K2 looked around and didn’t see anything that needed to be fixed or moved so he was slightly confused. “And that is….”
  * “Cassian…I want to decorate for a party I’m doing for him.”
  * “Are you sure you want to do that..” He said in his usual annoyed tone as he looked down at you.
  * You sighed as you shook your head. “Of course. Now can you help me..?”
  * K2 groaned again before finally agreeing to your wishes. You smiled as you sat down and told him all the ideas you had and the supplies that you’d need for the party.
  * “So promise not to say a word…?”
  * “I promise.”
  * K2 left after that to go and find the stuff you needed while you stayed behind and worked on making the cake for Cassian.
  * Luckily for you,you were a great chef. This was going to be great.
  * Once the cake was done and you had iced it and decorated it,K2 had finally returned with all the stuff you needed piled up into his metal arms.
  * “I hope you’re satisfied. This was a pain to find.”
  * You hid your face with you hand as you laughed at how unamused and done he seemed. Also seeing 15 balloons tied onto K2 was quite adorable and funny.
  * “What? This isn’t funny.”
  * “I’m sorry,K2..You just look adorable..” You smiled up at him as you quickly took the balloons off of him and tied them onto the table and walls.
  * K2 sat the plates and cups down on the table before looking over at the cake then at you. “Did you make that?”
  * You nodded as you looked over your shoulder at him. “Why?”
  * “It looks nice…”
  * You heart was about to melt. This freaking droid was a sweetie when he wanted to be.
  * After what seemed like hours and hours,you and K2 were finally done setting up everything. There was a tablecloth on the table with the cake placed upon it. Plates and cups and drinks sitting by and napkins. There was also a few presents. Even k2 had gotten Cassian one; who knew what it even was though.
  * “Did you tell the others to come-” you started to ask k2 but as you were they all came in the door,all with gifts in their hands.
  * “Hey guys..” You smiled as you went to greet each one of them and thanked them for coming to the party.
  * You quickly hugged each of them before you all finally went and sat down together as you all awaited for Cassian to come home. Boy,was he going to be surprised.
  * After a bit of all of you sitting and talking and trying to resist the urge to eat some of the cake,Cassian finally came through the door and was so shocked. His face was so adorable as he took in his surroundings as you all yelled “happy birthday to him”
  * You swear you saw him quickly wipe a tear away. He hasn’t had anything like this ever before in his life. It was his first surprise birthday party ever. Maybe the first time he had actually celebrated his birthday in years.
  * “Y/N made me help.” K2 mused as he walked over to pat Cassian on his back. “She made the cake,too…”
  * Cassian looked at you now with his lips in a genuine smile. “You did all this..for me..?”
  * You nodded before you felt him pull you into a bone crushing hug. “mi amor…thank you so much…” he gently kissed your forehead before moving down to capture your lips in his.
  * You don’t know how long you stayed that way,but the other guests were long forgotten as you lost yourself in him once more and fell into what seemed like heaven.
  * It was the best birthday ever for Cassian. He got to spend it with his favorite people (and droid) and the person he loved more than anyone; You.




	30. Cassian and the readers daughter climbing all over her uncle Bodhi and her brother K2SO

  * Yours and Cassian’s daughter was about 4 years old now and very hyper.
  * She was always all over the place getting into so much trouble and also doing her favorite thing; climbing stuff.
  * You hated it so much. It made you uneasy and you were worried sick she’d fall and really hurt herself.
  * So you tried to stop her whenever you saw this happening…which was basically all the time.
  * You had mentioned it to Cassian and he had tried as well to get her to not do that but he failed as well. She has things she wanted to do and her parents weren’t going to stop her. Despite her being so young,she had her own little goals to do it seemed.
  * One day,you had asked K2 to watch over her. You thought you could trust him to keep her safe.
  * But boy were you wrong.
  * Once you got back to pick her up you walked in on a sight that made your heart stop. She was on top of K2’s shoulders hanging on and giggling.
  * You gasped as you ran over to the droid in a hurry. “K2..Get her down from there. Now”
  * K2 did as you asked,he knew better than to disobey your wishes so he just listened..Despite him not really wanting to.
  * You sighed in relief when he finally got her down from there and quickly handed her back to you.
  * “How’d she even get up there anyway?!” You questioned as you held her close to you.
  * K2 shrugged before turning to walk off. “I have no idea and I don’t want to know.”
  * You groaned in annoyance at the droid before leaving off to find Cassian and tell him what she had done this time. ‘He’ll find this amusing.’ You thought.
  * .
  * You had sat your daughter down for a few seconds with Bodhi to go see Cassian. She’d be fine with him. He was great with kids and could keep her calm and off of things.
  * Wrong.
  * She had managed to climb Bodhi too. And he found it very amusing and adorable. She grabbed onto his vest and pulled herself up and onto his shoulders and sat there with a smile upon her face.
  * “What are you doing now?” Bodhi laughed as he felt her try to undo his hair from the braid it was in.
  * Bodhi made certain to make sure she wouldn’t fall and he walked out to find you and Cassian now to show the two of you.
  * “She just won’t stop! She’s climbing everything..” You said before turning when you heard a small laugh and footsteps coming your way.
  * You sighed and put your face in your hands as you tried to hide a laugh as you looked at your husband. “See what I mean?”
  * Cassian chuckled as he looked over at Bodhi with his daughter sitting upon his shoulders and nodded. “I do see..And it’s adorable..”
  * “It is…” You smiled.




	31. Stealing Kylo's helmet

  * You had always been fascinated by your boyfriend Kylo’s helmet; it sounded odd to say but it was true.
  * And to say you never thought about trying it on would be lying. You thought about it quite often it seemed. You also were really curious as to how your voice would be like with the mask on…You needed to know before the curiosity drove you crazy.
  * So one day when Kylo was nowhere to be found,you decided to give it a go and try on his helmet. Despite you two dating,he never wanted you to touch or try on his helmet. Why? You had no idea..But you were going to do it anyway.
  * You were careful as you gently reached out and picked it up. You didn’t want to damage it in anyway due to how much you knew it would upset him if you did.
  * It was way heavier than you originally thought. ’ How did he wear this all the time? Jeez. ’ you thought.
  * You were about to place it on your head when a loud sound behind you stopped you in your tracks. Great.
  * “Put it down,Y/N. It isn’t a toy…” Kylo’s voice rang out as he walked over to you now and quickly took the helmet out your hands.
  * You groaned as you shook your head in annoyance at him. “Just once can I wear it? Please…?”
  * “No.”
  * “Fine.” You snapped back before turning to leave out the room. You weren’t going to argue with him about this again. You’d try it on. You weren’t going to stop until you did.
  * A week passed before you decided to give it a go again. You were going to be more careful this time as to not be caught by Kylo. It wasn’t fun the last time and you definitely didn’t want it to happen again. You didn’t like to argue with him,especially over petty things like this.
  * He was busy once more with stuff and you knew he didn’t have his helmet with him so it was the perfect chance to try again.
  * You sighed as a smile grew upon your face as you carefully once again took the helmet in your hands as you did just a week ago.
  * You looked at it quickly before finally placing it over your head. This was…different.
  * It fit better than you thought it would. It wasn’t loose at all and fit very snug. You felt odd in it though. You couldn’t really describe the feeling. It was cool though,in an odd way.
  * You looked around the room at your surroundings before finally deciding to speak and see just how different your voice would sound due to the vocoder in the helmet.
  * “I um…am y/n…” a very deep and menacing voice came out. You couldn’t help but laugh. This was so weird. It really did change your voice a lot.
  * You began to walk around now to look at some more things with it on; things even looked different with the helmet on. It was hard to describe but you liked it. No wonder Kylo wore this all the time; you likely would as well if it belonged to you.
  * Much to your dismay though,you walked straight into the one person you were trying to avoid in your moment of excitement in walking around with the helmet on.
  * “Ow” you yelped slightly as your body hit his,your voice still way deeper than it usually was. Kylo couldn’t help but laugh slightly at this. He had to admit it was funny.
  * “Oh…I can…explain this…” You started again after you finally saw who it was you ran into. You quickly tried to take off the helmet. The stupid thing didn’t want to come off right now it seemed. You were so embarssed.
  * Kylo shook his head before carefully reaching out to help you get it off of your head. He struggled for a few seconds before it finally came off and you gasped at the feeling of fresh air hitting your face.
  * “I told you it wasn’t a toy…” Kylo began as he stared at you with a hint of a smile upon his face. He was trying to hide it but was failing miserably.
  * Great. Another lecture about the dang helmet.
  * “I know but…I really wanted to try it on….”
  * Kylo sighed as he carefully put the helmet down on the table before pulling you into a hug. “I know…It’s alright…Just don’t touch it again,alright?”
  * You felt a smile grow upon your lips as your head laid against his chest and you melted into his touch. “Alright…but at least I finally got to wear it…”
  * Kylo chuckled as he held you tighter before placing a kiss down upon your head.
  * “It did kind of suit you though…” he admitted.




	32. Cassian asking his girlfriend to marry him

  * You and Cassian had known each other since the two of you were both children. And you two had loved each other since then as well.
  * And when you were finally both grown and more mature,and he asked you to become his girlfriend,you were beyond elated.
  * Dating him was by far the best thing ever; he was the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for. And he was all yours. Just yours.
  * But you were always so caught up in missions and such that you never really gave the idea of marriage much of a thought.
  * But Cassian did.
  * In fact,he has been planning this for quite a long while..
  * He knew for a fact he wanted to be with you for the rest of his life. And he was going to let it be known very soon.
  * So after you all had returned back from a very risky and dangerous mission,he knew tonight was going to be the night he asked. He couldn’t wait forever; not with the life you both lived.
  * He didn’t eat much for dinner that night due to him being so nervous to ask you..
  * You,of course,noticed this and got worried…What was wrong with him? Did he get hurt on the mission and not tell anyone? You didn’t know; but you were going to find out soon.
  * Once dinner was done he left very fast off to his room.
  * You followed,leaving the other Rogue One members behind and very confused. They had no idea what was happening.
  * “Cassian!” You called out as you ran into the room after him,closing and locking the door behind you. “What is wrong with you? Are you alright…?”
  * He had his back to you,so you couldn’t see his face..But he was smiling as he looked down at the small box in his hands.
  * “I’m..fine!” He said calmy.
  * “You don’t act fine…” You shot back before starting to walk over towards him.
  * Once he heard you coming,he turned to face you before slowly getting down on one knee and taking your hands into his.
  * You stopped dead in your tracks as if all time had stopped. This wasn’t happening…it wasn’t.
  * But it was.
  * “Y/N…I love you so very much..And I would be honored if you would..become my wife?"  He asked you as he opened the small box in his hands,showing the beautiful ring that was inside it.
  * You couldn’t stop the tears that now flowed freely down your face as you stared down at him. The man you loved more than anything was now asking you to become his wife.
  * "Of course…” You squeaked out as more tears came falling down your face.
  * He quickly kissed your hands before jumping up and pulling you into his arms and holding you tightly against him as he now placed a kiss upon your lips.
  * You lost count of the kisses he gave you that night. He gave you what seemed like about a hundred. He was just so happy,and as were you.
  * This was by far,the happiest day of your lives.
  * And it was only just the very beginning.




	33. Cassian's wife telling him that he's going to be a dad and of course telling K2SO

  * You had been married to the captian for about a year or so now. The two of you had what you would say is the best life ever; you truly loved one another and it showed so much to everyone around you.
  * And you both knew you really wanted to have a kid…or kids… someday. But you weren’t sure when…or if… that would ever happen.
  * So for a while the thought was out of your minds until one day you felt very…ill when you woke up.
  * And much to your suspensions; you were indeed,pregnant. You were so excited! You never thought this would actually happen! But here you were..now pregnant. You were thrilled.
  * You hurried and thanked the healer before running out of the room and getting onto the ship you flew there. Inside waiting was K2so; he had been given orders by Cassian to stay with you when you were flying alone. Cassi knew you could handle yourself…but he still liked having a droid like k2 around to keep you safe….just in case.
  * “Well…?” K2 started as he turned to face you.
  * You grinned to yourself before turning to him.
  * “ You have to promise to keep your mouth shut about this,alright? I want to be the one to tell Cassian…” You warned,a finger raised up at him.
  * “ Certainly…Now I would very much like to know what this huge secret is that Cassian must not know about until you deem it so?”
  * You laughed at his sass before finally spilling the news to him. “It would seem you are to be an uncle,K2..I am pregnant!.” You smiled.
  * “ Oh…really? This is wonderful news..I shall tell Captian Cassia-” he started before you slapped his mental arm.
  * “ You will do no such thing.” You laughed before finally starting up the ship’s engine and flying away to go tell your husband the wonderful news. K2 was so excited as well; he did not hush up the entire trip back.
  * “ May I name the child?”
  * “No”
  * “..Please?” He asked once more.*
  *  Once you landed and got back to your home,you told k2 to wait in the ship because you knew he would yell it out to everyone once he got inside.
  * “ I mean it,K2…Wait here..Alright?” You said once more before leaving the ship and running into your house to try and find your husband.
  * “Cassi? I have something to tell you…” You sang out as you walked into the bedroom where he was lying down. He had just gotten back from another mission. “God; he was handsome.” You thought as you saw him once more.
  * Cassi turned to face you with a smile upon his face. “Hello,y/n! Where were you?? I was worried…”
  * You smiled back before walking over and sitting down beside him,taking his large hands into your smaller ones.
  * “ I…Uhhmm..Have something to tell you..” You started as you looked up at him into his beautiful brown eyes…you started to get lost in them before he finally snapped you out of your trace.
  * “ Like what you see?"  He smirked.
  * You laughed and playfully pushed him. "Hush…this is important…”
  * He nodded and you took a deep breath..how were you suddenly so nervous to say it? “C'mon,y/n…just say it…” You thought.
  * “ Cassian…I’m pregnant..” You smiled and he suddenly turned a bit pale as a huge grin grew upon his face.
  * “ You..are? You’re certain??”
  * You nodded and opened your mouth to speak but he stopped you with a quick kiss to your lips before pulling you into a bone crushing hug.
  * “ oh my god….this is the best news..ever..” He mumbled as he laid his head into your shoulder; tears starting to form in his eyes as he hugged you tightly.
  * “I know…I love you so much,Cassi…I’m so excited…”
  * “I love you so much more,my angel…I am so excited as well…” He whispered.




	34. Taking care of Cassian when he comes back hurt

  * Your husband has been gone for quite a long while now; by far the longest he had been away since the two of you had been married.
  * To say you were worried was an understatement. You actually felt sick you were so anxious about your husband and his wellbeing.
  * So when you finally heard the news that him and the crew were to arrive back home soon..You were elated..Worried sick still..but elated.
  * You had missed him so much; it had felt as if it was an eternity since you saw him last..since you hugged him…since you kissed him..it all felt too long.
  * After pacing around your shared chamber for hours upon hours…They finally returned back.
  * You as quick as your legs would carry you,ran outside to greet all the people that were now disembarking off the ship,eagerly looking around for your husband.
  * One by one..people slowly left off of the ship…there weren’t many getting off..when they all left for this mission,there were so many people..but most of those people weren’t getting off of the ship now and weren’t anywhere to be see ..this wasn’t a good sign.
  * “Please…be ok..” You muttered quietly to yourself as you anxiously looked over the heads of all the people in front of you.
  * You watched on for a few more seconds before all of the people were now off of the ship..but not your husband..he wasn’t anywhere to be found..
  * You felt tears begin to well up in your eyes,threatening to fall out at any second now. You took a shaky breath in before moving past some of the people in front of you to get closer to the ship now to see if Cassian was somewhere and you just missed him by mistake..
  * Still,you didn’t see him anywhere outside of the ship..Until finally! You saw K2 being carried out of the ship; he was damaged a bit and was quickly taken off to the side somewhere to be helped out.
  * It pained you to see k2 so hurt..but also seeing him gave you a bit of hope…Where there was K2; Cassian wasn’t far behind.
  * And much to your suspensions,you finally saw Cassian walking out of the ship.
  * He didn’t look well at all though. His clothes were ripped up in multiple places and also covered almost fully in a mixture of blood and mud. He had cuts upon his face and his arms were showing through the ripped fabric on his sleeves,showing the rips upon his arms.
  * “Cassi…” You squeaked out as you ran to him as fast as you could,pushing and shoving people in the process…You would apologise later.
  * A smile found its way upon his face at the sight of you. “Oh..I’ve missed you so much…” He said with a low voice as you finally reached him,pulling you close to him and hugging you the best he could. You heard him grunt in pain a bit at the contact and you backed away a bit as to not hurt him anymore.
  * “I was so worried about you…and you’re hurt so badly…” You cried as you now fully saw just how badly he was messed up. Your heart truly hurt right now.
  * You nodded as you wiped some of the tears away as you slowly led him back to your chambers and quickly closed the door behind you both.
  * You were trying to hold yourself together well but it was so hard..To see him so hurt and ruined was beyond hard for you and was all you could do to bare it.
  * “Sit here…I need to clean these wounds..” you sniffled out as you ran and grabbed some towels and soap and cream before returning and sitting down in front of his knees.
  * “I need to get this shirt off..Alright,love?”
  * He nodded before moving a bit closer to allow you to take it off for him..His arms were too hurt to do it himself.
  * Once off,only then did you fully see the extent of his injuries..His chest was covered in cuts with dried up blood and dirt all in them. His arms were swollen and littered with sores. It was awful. You could barely recognise him.
  * “Oh Cassi..” you whispered as you tried to not cry again upon seeing your husband so hurt..“I’m so sorry…”
  * “It’s alright..I’ll be alright..” he smiled weakly at you as he gently held onto your left hand as your right slowly began to clean at some of the cuts on his arms before moving to his chest to tend to the more serious and deeper ones.
  * He kept his eyes on you the whole time…He looked so tired but he managed to stay awake and watch you..He looked at you like you were an angel..And you were!
  * “I..love you so much..” He said before leaning in to kiss you,catching you totally off guard.
  * Luckily,you were done cleaning all of his wounds and covering them up. He still was hurt badly..but at least he looked somewhat healthy and alive again.
  * You slowly kissed him back before pulling away to breathe. “I love you more..” You smiled as you now got up to go grab him a fresh pair of clothes to wear. Once returned you helped him change into them before helping him up and pulling him into a gentle hug.
  * “I missed you so much…Promise me you’ll never leave again? I fear the next time…you may not return..And I can’t bare to see that happen…Please Cassian..” You pleaded to him as you cried softly into his chest as he gently rubbed your head trying to calm you.
  * “ I…promise…” He said as he kissed your head gently as he hugged you tighter into him..He didn’t care if it hurt; all he wanted was for you to be safe in his arms and at peace.
  * “You need rest…let’s go to bed…” You muttered as you pulled away from him and took his hands in yours as you both walked to your shared room before finally getting in the bed.
  * Cassian let out a sigh as he finally closed his eyes once his head hit the pillow. Finally he was able to rest. Finally he was at peace.
  * You smiled at the sight of seeing him relaxed for the first time since he got back..He wasn’t in much pain anymore..Nor did he look like a walking corpse. He looked like Cassian again. And this made your heart so happy.
  * You slowly climbed in the bed and crawled up next to him as snug as you could get without hurting him.
  * “Good night my angel..I..love you…” He whispered to you before kissing you once more before slowly turning and falling into a deep sleep not too long later.
  * “ Good night,Cassian..I love you so much more..”




	35. Cassian cheering his girlfriend up when she starts distancing herself

  * Usually you were always around the crew like crazy…By it be during missions or either just hanging out..You all were always together.
  * Until lately.
  * You has slowly become more distant from them all; for reasons unbeknownst to them.
  * Cassian,of course,was the first to notice this..Then the others.
  * They were worried but they wanted to give you your space and let you be so you could relax and get well from whatever was bugging you.
  * Cassian wasn’t having it though.
  * After about 3 days or so,he had enough. He missed you dearly and wanted to make sure everything was alright.
  * So he carefully knocked on your door before turning the noob and walking inside your small bedroom.
  * “ Y/N?” He called out softly as he reached to turn on the light,a smile growing upon his face as he saw you asleep on your bed once the light illuminated the room
  * You didn’t move much,due to you,of course,being “asleep”. You looked so peaceful to him.
  * He turned back to cut off the light before now going back over to your bed and sitting down on it by your side.
  * “I’ve missed you…” He said barely above a whisper as he pushed a piece of your hair back behind your ear. “She is so beautiful…” He thought as he watched you quietly.
  * You tried to stop a smile from growing on your face..He thought you were asleep.
  * “You know..I really do love you..so much…and even these very few days without you have been murder…I miss you…Please don’t hide…I promise all will be ok…I am here…”
  * Now you wanted to cry..This was so sweet…Oh my god.
  * He smiled once more as he leaned down and kissed the top of your head gently before pulling the blanket up on you more so you’d stay warm.
  * As he turned to get up and leave,you grabbed tightly into his wrist and pulled him back.
  * He gasped a bit because he didn’t know you were awake..But once he saw you staring up at him,the smile he had was the most beautiful sight you ever saw.
  * “ Oh…you’re awake!!…y/n..I missed you-”
  * Before he could finish you stopped him.
  * “ I know..I heard all you said…” You smiled and he turned bright red as the realization hit him. You knew now.
  * “ Oh”…
  * “ I feel the same about you..you know..”
  * “ You do?” He asked as he now sat back down next to you,the smile still huge on his handsome face.
  * “ Of course…I love you so much…I always have…and always will..! Now cuddle me?” You giggled as you pulled him down with you onto the bed.
  * “Of course,my darling…” He kissed your head again as he cuddled up against you as snug as possible.
  * You were already feeling better. And it could only get better from here. The man you loved for so long loved you. And now he was in your bed cuddled up against you,keeping you safe and warm.
  * This was heaven.




	36. Cassian looking after you when you don't feel well

  * You felt like complete and utter shit.
  * Well…that was putting it lightly..You felt just beyond words sick. Everything hurt. Your throat. Your body. Your head. Everything. You just wanted to cry and simply cease to exist.
  * You had warned Cassian to not come in today to see you,as you didn’t wish to make him sick as well.
  * But when he heard just how bad you were,he didn’t care if he caught it,he just wanted to be with you and comfort you.
  * You were somewhat asleep when you heard a slight knocking at the door. “go away…” You grumbled out annoyed as you grabbed your pillow and put it over your head. You weren’t in the mood for guests,much less a sound knocking on your door.
  * “I don’t intend on letting you suffer all by yourself…Open up,please?” You heard Cassian say as you slowly sat up now staring at your door. “Cassi…I’m sick…don’t come in..You’ll catch it as well..”
  * “I don’t care. Let me take care of you,alright?”
  * You sighed and laid back down. It was useless to argue with him. “It’s unlocked…But this is a bad idea…”
  * He slowly pushed the door open as he walked into your small bedroom. He took a quick look at you before turning back and shutting the door behind him. “Are you sure you’re alright..?”
  * “ No. I’m dying.” You groaned out as you glared up at him.
  * “What?! No…!” You heard him gasp in a panicked tone as he now ran over to your bed and leaned down over you taking your hands in his. “Please tell me you’re not..?”
  * You couldn’t help but chuckle at him. God. He was so precious. “I’m not..but I feel like I am…This cold or whatever it is..is awful…”
  * He let out a sigh of relief as he let out a small laugh..“thank goodness…You scared me there for a second…”
  * You smiled back at him as you reached up and slowly began to trace your fingers through his dark brown hair. He closed his eyes at this and smiled as well.
  * “What can I do for you to help?” He asked.
  * “I…don’t want you to get sick too…”
  * “Shhh…Relax,love..I’ll be fine. Now..what can I do?” He asked once more as he gently held onto your hands once more,staring into your e/c eyes.
  * You sighed. “I..really just want to cuddle with you and maybe..have something warm to eat..?”
  * He nodded as he slowly got up from his sitting position and left out of your room to go find you some soup to eat. You missed him already.
  * After about an hour or so..He finally returned back with a warm bowl of tomato soup in his hands and a bag of croutons. Over his shoulders was a big blanket and also a thing of medicine.
  * “Oh Cassi..Thank you so much!” You practically squeaked out as you saw what all he had done for you.
  * “How did you know this soup was my favorite..?” You raised your eyebrows at him in a questioning manner as a smile grew upon your face. You were already feeling better.
  * “I pay attention.” He smirked as he slowly crawled onto the bed with you as he sat the soup down on the tray in front of you and slowly covered you up with the blanket. “ Comfy?”
  * You nodded as you began to eat your soup. “Thank you…you didn’t have to do all this..”
  * “I know but I wanted my angel to feel better…” He said before snuggling in more beside you as he now placed a gentle kiss upon your forehead. “I love you..” His hands were now gently rubbing your back as he watched you lovingly.
  * You wanted to cry. How was it possible for a man to be this bloody sweet?
  * “I love you,Cassian..” You turned as it was now your turn to kiss his cheek. “And I love this soup,too…”
  * He chuckled. “What did I ever do to deserve you..?”




	37. Cuddling with Cassian when he gets back from a mission

  * Cassian had been away on a mission for about a week or so now. Nothing unusual; he was often times away,but you still missed him very badly nonetheless.
  * He was due back any day now..And you were so excited to see your husband once again.
  * So when he finally,after what felt like a freaking eternity,returned home,you greeted him with what seemed like a million kisses all upon his handsome face and a ton of “I love yous”
  * He was dirty and smelled like grease but you honestly didn’t care one bit. You were going to kiss him like crazy anyway.
  * “I love you more..and I missed you so much…” He said barely above a whisper before pulling you back into a tight hug as his hands now slowly went up and down your back as if to calm you.
  * You chuckled before pulling back a bit to get a look at his face again “No. I missed you more!”
  * “Not possible,love..”
  * And with that you just about melted right there.
  * “How about we go get some rest,hm?” you suggested as you gave him a warm smile.
  * “ Is this your fancy way of asking me to cuddle you?” He smirked.
  * “Maybe?” You giggled before taking his larger hands in yours and going off back into your shared house to share some much needed cuddles and relaxing together.
  * Once you two had gotten into some more comfortable clothes,you both climbed into your shared bed and started to get comfortable.
  * Cassian laid on his back in the middle of the bed as he turned his head a bit to look at you. You were still smiling at him.
  * “ What is it?” He asked with a slight smile and he began to move over closer to you.
  * “I just really love you…” You smiled before moving into his side and lying your head on top of his chest. Cassian smiled and wrapped his arms around your body as he pulled you tight against him.
  * He felt so warm and comfy. You just wanted to stay this way forever and never leave the comfort of him.
  * You moved a bit more so you were more on top of him as you buried your head into his neck to be even closer to him; if that was possible.
  * Cassian’s hands went to your hair as he slowly began to play with it a bit in a soothing manner. You sighed in contentment as you smiled against his neck.
  * You tried to fight the sleep that threatened to overcome you,but you couldn’t much longer.
  * Cassi sensed you were about out so he gently pulled the covers up over the both of you and laid a small kiss upon your forehead before moving down to your cheek.
  * “ Good night,y/n..I love you…”
  * You smiled and hugged him best you could in your sleepy state as you slowly fell off to sleep. The two of you staying cuddled up against each other the rest of the night.




	38. Cassian seeing you in a dress for the first time but you're anxious that you look horrible

  * The entire crew had a very tiring month due to multiple missions. You all desperately needed and wanted a break; even if it was only for one night.
  * Cassian knew this,and he also knew you all had no more missions coming up for this weekend…So he took matters into his own hands.
  * He decided to throw a small little party for the lot of you. K2 also had some say in the idea as well…Even though he admittedly thought it was dumb.
  * He put K2 in charge of giving out the invites for the party..K2 wasn’t exactly excited to do this..but he did it nonetheless.
  * You were the last person on K2’s list to give the invite to. Cassian had told him you were special and he had an extra thing for k2 to give you so..
  * Once k2 got to you…You were surprised to say the least; the droid was holding a letter and a single rose out for you. You smiled and hoped that this was from Cassian.
  * “Thank you…” You nodded up at K2 with a smile as you took the letter and flower from his hands. “What is all this for?”
  * “Cassian has this dumb idea for a party. You are invited."  He said in his usual serious tone as he gazed down at you. You were so tiny next to him.
  * You tried to hide your laugh at his bluntness but it was hard. "Oh?”
  * K2 nodded. “Yes. Read the letter.”
  * You opened the letter up quickly and read it before slowly feeling a big grin grow upon your face.
  * “Well?” K2 asked again,curious as to why you were smiling. None of the others smiled at their letters.
  * “Tell him I’ll be there! Thank you,K2!” And with that,you left; leaving the droid behind and confused. “Humans..” He sighed before going off to find Cassian.
  * You felt bad leaving K2 so sudden,but you had to get ready. Cassian’s little party was only 4 hours away and he decided to let everyone know on a very short notice. You had to rush now. You didn’t mind though; you were excited…Well mostly..You weren’t about one thing.
  * A dress. You were very insecure about wearing them. It wasn’t required for the party but you wanted to wear one…It’s just…you were anxious about it..You thought you looked bad in them so you often didn’t wear them..
  * You sighed as you began to look through your clothes. 'Do I even own a dress anymore?’ You thought. Who knows.
  * After a bit,you finally found an old dress that was silver with little purple diamonds all across the chest. It was so beautiful. You were totally going to wear this one.
  * 4 hours passed quickly and before you knew it,you were at the party..And insecure as ever. You simply wanted to just run and leave right now and you hadn’t even been there for less than 15 minutes. This was going to be an awful night.
  * You had your arms crossed across your chest as you tried to hide closer to the walls; a lot of people were looking at you and it was making you deeply uncomfortable.
  * You had finally had enough. You couldn’t stay here any longer. You quickly started to make your way to the doors but a strong pair of hands came and gently took hold of your wrist.
  * You jumped at a bit at the touch due to not knowing who was trying to stop you,but once you heard them speak,you calmed down immensely.
  * “Y/N…What’s wrong?” Cassi asked you with a worried expression upon his face. He was truly worried about you. “I tried to get here sooner but I got caught up doing something…I’m sorry..Are you alright?”
  * You shook your head and tried to look away from him but he took your face in his hands as he turned you back to look at him,tears were now in your eyes.
  * “Talk to me,love..what happened?”
  * “I feel…hideous…” You finally admitted as the tears started to now fall down your cheeks. “This dress…it is awful on me…I’m sorry you have to even see me in this…”
  * He was shocked at what he heard. You? Hideous? Impossible. He didn’t know how you even thought that. In his eyes,you were the most perfect person ever. Words couldn’t describe your beauty to him.
  * “Oh love…C'mere…” He cooed as he gently pulled you into his chest as he hugged you tightly,gently rubbing your back to calm you down. “You look beyond words beautiful. This dress suits you so well…Don’t you see? Everyone is staring at you due to how gorgeous are you. You might as well be an angel…”
  * “..You…really mean that?” You asked,not moving your face from his chest,so it was slightly muffled. But he heard you clearly.
  * “I do. You are perfect,Y/N..And I’m honored to have you here with me tonight…I love you so much and I hope you know this…” He finally confessed as he gently kissed the top of your hair as a smile grew on his face.
  * You finally smiled as you wiped your tears away on your arm as you now looked up at him. “..I love you,too…and thank you..”
  * He held you for what seemed like forever that night until you were finally ready to go back to the party; and boy,was it the best one ever,thanks to Cassian. And for once,you felt beautiful in a dress.




	39. Cassian cuddling hos pregnant wife and feeling the baby kick

  * Being pregnant had its many pros and cons,but the one pro that made it all the worthwhile was being able to feel your baby kick.
  * She..or he…had been kicking so much lately and you honestly loved it so much. They were already so feisty and it warmed your heart.
  * You felt it most at night..Which made it hard to sleep at times..But you didn’t even care! You loved it.
  * Though you didn’t love the fact that your husband hadn’t been around to know about this or even feel the baby kick.
  * Though today that would..hopefully change. He was back again from a mission and you were hoping he’d be able to feel it later tonight. But until then,you kept it a secret; you wanted him to be surprised.
  * Once night has finally come and Cassian was all ready for bed after what seemed like an hour long shower,he finally crawled into your large shared bed up next to you.
  * Much to his surprise,you were already asleep because,well,he took freaking forever to shower. He felt bad but you looked so peaceful and relaxed; he hated to wake you up so he left you be.
  * A smile grew upon his lips as he gently snuggled up into your side,carefully placing his right arm over your stomach as he nuzzled his face up into your neck. He was so sleepy and felt so at peace,it wouldn’t be long until he too was out.
  * His hand gently rubbed your stomach as his eyes slowly began to shut. This was heaven.
  * He was about out until a strong kick against the palm of his hand startled him back awake with a jolt. He didn’t know what it was at first until it finally came to him; his child kicked his hand for the first time.
  * He moved carefully away from you a bit as to not awake you and sat back as he watched your stomach as his hand still laid upon it. He was hoping he’d feel it again. Just so he knew it wasn’t all a dream.
  * And as if on cue,the strong kick came back. Cassian smiled to himself as tears started to fill his dark brown eyes. This was the best moment thus far for him.
  * “Oh..I love you so much already…” He cooded softly as he laid his head down on your belly,gently kissing it as tears now came down his cheek and onto your belly.
  * You felt a lot of movement and heard talking and that of course woke you up from your peaceful sleep. But you weren’t expecting to see what you saw when you did.
  * Cassian was talking to the baby as he had his head gently laying on top of your belly and was slowly kissing it off and on. The baby was kicking like crazy at this.
  * You smiled as you reached to gently touch Cassian’s cheek,startling him a bit in the process. “Oh,love..I didn’t..mean to wake you up…” He apologised quickly before moving a bit to face you more.
  * “Shhh..It’s alright…The baby loves the attention. Don’t stop.”
  * He looked at you for a second before smiling and laying his head back down on you and cuddling up against your stomach. “They are feisty already..just like you!” He smiled as he felt another kick hit against his hands.
  * They recognised their father’s voice it seemed and whenever Cassian spoke,you felt kicking like crazy. It was so adorable.
  * It was such a precious moment and you wished you could stay in it forever. You were both beyond happy and so in love with your baby already.
  * “I love you..I love you both…” Cassi finally said after a long moment of silence. You smiled at him as you slowly sat up and pulled him into a tight hug and gently placing a kiss above his brows.
  * “We love you too..”




End file.
